Black Lamb of the Games
by Wondering Lyra
Summary: Life before the Games was remembered as a brighter time to everyone, even to the Gilda family in District 12. A merchant family that was well liked, but considered the Black Sheep of the District. Things changed however when their lamb was sent to the slaughter. The Capitol's cruelty was worse then she thought.


**AN: I made a thing! Popped in my head last night when I had a dream about the Hunger Games, fire, death, and ballerinas! (Strange, I know!) So I took and attempted at writing a fanfic about it! And if it sucks I'm sorry! I've never been a good fic writer! I feel embarrassed with some of the crap I come up with in my head, but this seemed like a pretty solid idea! I'm really fighting my inner Mary Sue though, so if you see glimpses of it I apologize before hand! Also if you have any tips for me I'll take them and treasure them considering I don't have a Beta! Anywho, on to the story!**

 **Warning: Based off of the Movies, not the Novels**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or Movies**

I remember a time when the sky was once a brighter blue and the clouds white like the fields of cotton lost in my memories. Daddy says that Momma's eyes are like the sky from then, but the sky has changed. Things have changed.

I remember when we lived in a bigger home with lots of toys, pictures moving on screens, and music. I miss music the most. Daddy says I used to move to the music whenever it played. Now, it no longer plays, or at least, it's no longer good music.

I remember when Momma would cook us large warm meals and having so much food that we couldn't eat it all. Now the meals are so small we're lucky if we can even feel remotely full. I wish we had eaten all those leftover while we had the chance.

As I've said before things have changed. Times have changed, people have changed, everything has changed, and it's stuck like this. This new world my family lives in is so foreign from our previous one. This world is called Panem, and this place is called District 12. It doesn't look near as beautiful as it did before. The sky is now dull and grey, with dark ominous clouds of dust everywhere. We're trapped in this giant cage with no way out. It feels like a prison from history, when during a war people were forced into these types of prison where they would work until death. While we don't all work to death, we all know that this is where we are going to die.

Unless, you're picked for the games.

But, I don't understand something. How, in history, when that war was over everyone was let go from those prisons. Our war is over so why are we still trapped? Wasn't our defeat enough.

Apparently not, since we have the games. They take a boy and a girl of each District they live in, from the ages 18 to 12, to the Capitol where they are paraded around and then sent to be killed by each other or the Gamemakers, while everyone watches. My best friend was picked two years ago. I remember seeing him get killed by another person forced to play the Capitol's horrible game. I didn't hate them though, I felt sympathy for them. They ended up winning the games that year, which is what I think is worse than being in the Games.

Living in the Districts is like living in a prison, as I said before. Despite some of the districts being well off compared to the others, they the same as us. Only difference is, our cage isn't gilded like there's. I suppose, though, it would be hard to focus on how you're being locked up and controlled when you're being feed and well taken care of.

We're all like pets in a sense. Some of us are well taken care of and don't want to leave our master, while some of us are abused and can't leave our master.

I shouldn't complain. In District 12, the poorest district of them all, my family is very well off. We live in the merchant district, but even then it's nothing to brag about. We have a nice sized home that's warm and clean thanks to Momma, and we have a decent amount of food to eat and clothes to wear thanks to Daddy. My Aunts and Uncles even live near our house, though they aren't as well off as us. Many times we have them and our cousins come over since their house is smaller than ours, and they have more people living in it.

I should, however, introduce myself before I continue. My name is Honeysuckle Gilda, I lived in the Merchant section of District 12. I'm known as the Black Lamb and I died in the 7th annual Hunger Games. My worse fear was not dying in the Games or in the prison I called home, but surviving the Games and losing my family. Unfortunately, I didn't realized the Capitol's capability of cruelty.

 **AN: Again, I'm a novice, please feel free to help me! And I don't know if I'll update this story regularly or not! Depends on if people actually like it and encourage** **me to continue it, or if school and life catch up to me!**


End file.
